cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Is a about the Sonic gang trying to save Cream the Rabbit and Cheese, in Sonic's world, by Eggman. Chao Control happens and sucks all o them in the Earthbound World. This game is really fun as you play both Sonic and Earthbound characters. V.S Eggman, Porky and his Pigmask Army. It's sequel is Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures. Plot Summary At the beginning of the game, Eggman kidnaps Cream & Cheese. Sonic and the gang tries to save them. Tails and Amy meet Knuckles and Rouge on the way. As Sonic races to save Cream & Cheese, Eggman puts all seven chao emeralds in a machine to blast Sonic. While Sonic's goes to save Cream & Cheese, he bumps into Shadow and have about. But it's too late Chao Control happens and sents almost everyone in a different. Back in Onett in Earthbound, Ness and friends are hanging out at their houses (except for Lucas and Samantha, who was staying in a free motel). During Emma's walk shopping in the store with her sidekick Blossom the Fludderfly. Once they are walking they here a cry for help somewhere. She sees a guy with a bag with someone in it. Emma and Blossom confront him, revaling Eggman. Emma uses her PK powers along with her piko piko hammer and Blossom's Air Slash destroying Eggman's carrier, and Emma catches the bag. It is reveal it was Cream & Cheese in it. Emma wonders who they are, and Cream cries and thanks Emma for saving her and hugs her. Cheese is hapily goes around Blossom as well as her. Emma becomes fast friends with Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao and inviting to her house, while Marissa was at Ness' house to play with Tracy. As Creams' there, Emma's Mother thinks Emma's New friend is wearing a bunny suit. Cream and Emma make cookies together and Cream says Emma is really nice girl and becomes best friends close as sisters. Sonic falls in water, but is rescue by Aura the Mermaid and Fludderflies. Aura asked if Sonic's from a different world. Sonic answers yes and is curious how did chao control made him come in Onett. Sonic wishes Aura later and runs to see if anyone's here. With Lucas and Samantha they come across a crash landing Miles Prower "Tails" who's on the ground wondering wheres Sonic and the others. Lucas and Samantha take him in the motel to explain everything. Meanwhile, Paula Polestar was shopping for clothes, sunglasses, necklaces, shoes, dolls, and makeup. Suddenly, she bumps into Amy Rose, who bumps into her making Paula's stuff fall on the ground. Paula gets mad for her doing that, and picks up all her shopping items back in her bags. Amy says sorry Main Playable Characters in Earthbound World Ness- 'The brave one 'Chase- 'The smart emotional one 'Lucas- 'The timid one 'Paula- 'The sweet yet hotheaded one 'Samantha- 'The spunky tomboyish one 'Emma- 'The nice unselfish clumsy one 'Blossom-''' The strong bubbly fludderly 'Tracy- '''The friendly hotheaded one 'Marissa- 'The cute caring one 'Aura- '''The full of energy mermaid one Main Playable Characters in Sonic World '''Sonic- '''The speedy one '''Knuckles- '''The power one '''Tails- '''The smart timid one '''Amy- '''The one with the Shuge crush on Sonic, but hotheaded '''Cream- '''The nice unselfish motherly one '''Cheese- '''The cuddly friendly chao one '''Vanilla- '''The motherly parent of Cream '''Rouge- '''The treasure theif one '''Vector- '''The grumpy, yet nice one '''Espio- '''The calm one '''Charmy- '''The friendly fun-loving one '''Shadow- The anti-hero one Blaze- 'The tomboyish one Non-Playable Villains 'Porky- 'The main antogiast '''Docter Eggman- '''The second main antogniast 'Hokey- 'The third antoginast 'Metal Sonic- The major main antogniast 'Ultra Ness - '''New Main Antoginast 'Loverina '''The four main antoginast '''Dark Lasers- '''The antogniast '''Gold Lasers- '''The true main antogianst Artwork Earthbound Pictures Stay tune for pictures soon! Artwork Sonic Pictures Here some Artwork: 69px-Amy 12.jpg|Amy Rose 74px-Amy 14.png|Amy Rose PINK3.jpg|Amy Rose 110px-Cream_4.png|Cream the Rabbit 85px-Cream_7.png|Cream 92px-Sonicchannel_charmy.png|Charmy Bee in 2D Form